November With Love
by Ran Hime
Summary: "Karena kecelakaan itu, dia kehilangan ingatannya"/"Jika aku tidak melakukan perawatan itu, maka berapa lama lagi waktuku?"/ Changmin hanya bisa tersenyum mengingat semua tentang Yunho. Jika ia harus mati, maka hal yang ia inginkan hanyalah melihat Yunho untuk terakhir kalinya/ HoMin sligh YunJae/ YooMin/ YooSu/ Hurt/Comfort
1. Prolog

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love© Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Their Own_

_I Love You © Shim Changmin_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

_Homin, Jaemin, Yoomin, Yoosu_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc_

_._

_._

_._

Prolog

"Aku telah memutuskan semuanya!" seru Changmin dengan bibir bergetar. Ia yang memulai semua dan seharusnya ia juga yang mengakhiri semua. Tidak ada lagi harapan untuk bersama. Ia bahkan dapat melihat betapa Yunho sangat bahagia dengan Jaejoong.

"Kau …" kata-kata Yoochun bahkan hanya mampu tertahan ditenggorokannya. Ada rasa sakit atas perkataan Changmin, "kau tidak bisa egois Changmin _ah."_

Yoochun segera meraih tangan Changmin ketika pemuda itu hendak beranjak pergi. Hujan semakin deras mengguyur mereka berdua. Namun mereka tidak peduli. Untuk saat ini saja biarlah Yoochun mengorbankan perasaannya. Ia akan mengatakan segalanya tentang Changmin kepada Yunho. Walau ia sadari semua percuma. Yunho tetaplah tidak akan mengingat Changmin sedikitpun.

"Kau lihat, bukan? Mereka bahagia. Ada atau tidak ada aku dia pasti bahagia, Yoochun!"

Tidak tahan melihat wajah menyedihkan itu, Yoochun segera meraih tubuh Changmin dan memeluknya. Ia memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air matanya mengalir. Haruskah untuk kesekian kalinya Changmin berkorban demi Yunho?

"Seharusnya kau membantunya mengingat semua yang pernah terjadi. Dan bukannya malah menyerah."

"Tidak ada artinya lagi ingatan itu," Changmin meremas jas belakang Yoochun, "tidak ada lagi artinya sekalipun dia mengingatku. Walau aku ingin bertemu dengannya untuk terakhir kalipun, semua akan terasa sia-sia karena aku tidak bisa mengatakan perasaanku. Semua sudah terlambat."

"Kau salah!" Yoochun semakin terisak, "Kau tidak boleh pergi. Masih ada aku yang bisa menggantikan dia." Yoochun mengerjapkan matanya kembali, "bisakah kau tidak meninggalkan aku? Kumohon Changmin _ah."_

Yoochun tahu permohonannya tidak akan dilaksanakan oleh Changmin. Sebab ia tahu siapa yang berkuasa. Dia tahu Tuhanlah yang menentukan hidup mati seseorang. Lalu bisakah ia berharap Tuhan tidak akan mengambil Changmin secepat itu. Walau hatinya sakit, tapi ia juga berharap Yunho akan mengingat laki-laki di pelukannya. Walau ia yang akan terluka, namun semua demi orang yang ia cintai. Yoochun memejamkan matanya ketika tubuh di pelukannya bergetar sembari berguman, "Aku ingin bertemu Yunho untuk terakhir kali. Bisakah?"

.

_I love you_

_The only words i have to say to you are i love you_

_I love you_

_They've become such meaningless word, but i love you_

_But what good is it now_

_We'll never see each other again_

_I know it's pointless, but I want to hold you back_

_**~I Love You – Shim Changmin~**_

_._

_._

_._

Salam kenal, saya Author baru. Mohon bimbingannya.

Sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menulis HoMin tapi baru sekarang terlaksana. Oh iya, biar tidak salah paham, saya ingin bilang jika ff ini saya tulis tidak hanya terinspirasi dari drama Mimi, tetapi juga terinspirasi dari mimi versi Homin yang ada di you tube. Sebagaian ide cerita dari sana. Dan saya sudah meminta ijin untuk menulis ff dari video tersebut, dan yang bersangkutan sudah memberikan ijin.

Akhir kata , terima kasih.


	2. Chapter 1

_Sebulan telah berlalu semenjak Changmin dan Yunho tidak jadi bertemu. Sejak itu pula Changmin tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Yunho. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda itu. Sesering apapun ia mencoba menunggu Yunho di depan pintu apartemen Yunho, tetap saja pemuda itu tidak pernah muncul. Changmin lelah. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Yunho._

_Perlahan Changmin berbalik lalu mulai berjalan meninggalkan apartemen Yunho. Kemana lagi harus mencari Yunho? Pemuda itu telah berjanji akan memberikan hadiah untuk kelulusannya. Namun lebih dari itu, alasan Changmin ingin bertemu dengan Yunho adalah rasa rindu._

"_Seharusnya kau tidak perlu lagi ke sini!"_

_Changmin berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar kalimat itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatap wanita separuh baya yang kini tengah berjalan ke arahnya. Changmin menarik nafas perlahan._

"_Nyonya Kim!" serunya lirih._

"_Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemui Yunho lagi."_

"_Tapi-"_

"_Tidak cukupkah kau membuatku kehilangan putraku, Changmin!" ujar Nyonya Kim mulai meneteskan air matanya._

"_Apa maksud anda Nyonya Kim. Aku-" lagi lagi ucapan Changmin disela oleh Nyonya Kim._

_Nyonya Kim memegang kedua lengan Changmin. Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, "Dia kehilangan ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan itu."_

"_Apa?" entah kenapa ada rasa sakit di hati Changmin. Inikah alasan ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan Yunho?_

"_Kumohon Changmin! Tinggalkan Yunho. Biarkan dia hidup tanpa kau. Aku ibunya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Yunho selama ini."_

_Nyonya Kim melepaskan kedua tangannya lalu perlahan berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah meneteskan air matanya._

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love© Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Their Own_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

_Homin, YunJae, Yoomin, Yoosu_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1

Changmin terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia mendengar ponselnya berbunyi. Ia menghela nafas. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia selalu memimpikan masa lalunya setiap kali tidur. Sampai kapan ia harus dihantui akan kenangan itu? Sampai kapan ia akan terus mengingat laki-laki itu. Sekeras apapun ia mencoba melupakan laki-laki itu, nyatanya kenangan itu semakin kuat. Lima tahun sudah berlalu, tapi semua tetap tidak berubah.

Changmin mengambil ponsel di meja di depannya. Ia melihat nama Yoochun yang sedang menghubunginya. Ia menarik nafasnya perlahan lalu mulai menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Hallo!" ucapnya dengan suara serak

"_Changmin-ah! Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" ada nada khawatir di kalimat itu._

"Aku hanya kelelahan Yoochun."

"_Kau tidak lupa kan kita mempunyai janji dengan Direktur Kim."_

"Aku akan bersiap-siap." Serunya lalu menutup telephonnya.

Changmin termenung menatap gambar di komputernya. Sampai kapan akan seperti ini. Ia terus berjuang dan menunggu. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada hasilnya.

Changmin beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Bersiap untuk bertemu dengan salah satu pemegang saham di Picttoon, tempat dimana ia bekerja. Yoochun bilang jika itu bisa membuat karirnya semakin baik.

.

.

.

Changmin keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia mengernyit bingung ketika melihat gorden jendela apartemennya terbuka. Bukankah tadi tertutup? Ia berjalan ke kamarnya lalu berganti pakaian.

Ketika berada di meja kerjanya, ia dibuat bingung lagi. Ia ingat betul jika tadi ia meletakkan kopinya di samping mejanya, namun dalam waktu dua puluh menit ia tinggal sisa kopi itu sudah tidak ada, yang tersisa hanya ponselnya.

"Seharusnya kau biarkan apartemenmu seperti ini." Seru seseorang di belakang Changmin.

Changmin berbalik lalu mendapati Changmin berbalik lalu mendapati Yoochun tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Udara dan sinar matahari akan membuatmu lebih baik, Changmin-ah! Dan kurangi kopimu. Aku tidak mau dokter Park akan marah kepadaku."

Changmin meraih ponselnya cuek lalu berjalan mendekati Yoochun, "sudahlah, jangan cerewet!" serunya lalu mengajak Yoochun untuk pergi.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

"Apa aku harus ikut?" Yunho tidak habis pikir dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong bilang jika Jaejoong akan bertemu dengan salah satu penulis terbaik di perusahaanya. Tapi kenapa ia malah harus ikut. Ia tahu, hari ini ia tidak ada jadwal pertemuaan dengan klien-nya. Namun bukan bearti ia bisa sesuka hati meninggalkan pekerjaanya. Dan lagi, apa yang harus dilakukan olehnya nanti ketika mereka telah bertemu. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apapun tentang Pictton.

"Kau hanya perlu ikut," seru Jaejoong sembari memasang dasinya. Sembari mengutuk sebal karena Yunho terlalu bersemangat bercinta, "Di sana tidak hanya kita bertiga. Ada Direktur Park yang menemani penulis Shim."

"Direktur Park?"

"Iya!" Jaejoong berbalik lalu menatap Yunho dengan wajah bingung, "sudahlah, ayo berangkat."

Jaejoong meraih tangan Yunho lalu mengajaknya segera berangkat.

Yunho menatap punggung Jaejoong yang tengah menyeret tangannya. Ia tidak pernah berkomentar setiap kali kekasihnya itu mengajaknya untuk bertemu klien. Namun entah kenapa saat ini, ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu karyawannya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun membukakan pintu untuk Changmin. Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Changmin. Ia tahu jika pemuda itu tengan sebal kepadanya karena perlakuan darinya. Apa salahnya jika ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk Changmin? Itu adalah bentuk rasa pedulinya kepada Changmin. Tidak ada salahnya ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk orang terpentingnya, kan?

Namun Changmin berpikir lain. Ia seorang laki-laki. Seharusnya ia membukakan pintu untuk seorang gadis yang sedang diajaknya kencan, bukannya malah dibukakan oleh laki-laki.

Yoochun hanya menggeleng. Changmin tidak pernah berubah semenjak pertama kali ia bertemu. Ia lalu meraih tangan Changmin yang kini ada di depannya.

"Seharusnya kita berjalan berdampingan dan saling berpegangan seperti ini." Godanya membuat pipi Changmin merah menahan marah.

"Kau pikir kita sedang berkencan!"

"Apa?" Yoochun pura-pura terkejut lalu tertawa, "jika kau berpikir kita sedang kencan maka aku akan senang sekali."

"Mimpi saja!" Changmin menghempaskan tangan Yoochun lalu berjalan lebih cepat, "Dan tidur saja supaya kita tetap terus kencan dalam mimpimu"

"Tapi aku mau yang nyata Changmin-ah."

"Nanti kalau aku akan mati baru kita akan kencan."

"Changmin-ah!" seru Yoochun sembari mengejar Changmin yang lebih dulu masuk ke dalam restoran.

.

.

.

Sepeluh menit telah berlalu, akan tetapi tamu yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Changmin meemasang wajah sebal. Orang kaya semua sama. Sudah membuat janji lalu datang hanya tersenyum. Ia menggoda Changmin dengan mengatakan jika ia juga orang kaya. Apakah ia pernah terlambat? Changmin menatap Yoochun lalu meminum tehnya. Ada baiknya ia tidak lagi bicara sampai Direktur Kim datang, dari pada Yoochun semakin membuatnya uring-uringan.

Tidak lama setelahnya dua orang laki-laki datang lalu berjalan mendekatinya. Changmin terkejut melihat salah satu dari orang tersebut berdiri di depannya. Reflek ia berdiri lalu menatap dalam pria tersebut. Membuat Yoochun juga berdiri karena melihat orang yang telah ia tunggu sudah datang. Mereka membungkuk memberi salam.

"Maaf, kami terlambat!" seru Jaejoong dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Tidak masalah Direktur Kim. Kami juga baru saja sampai.

"Perkenalkan, Jung Yunho. Tunangan saya."

Yoochun menjabat tangan Yunho lalu memperkenalkan diri. Sedangkan Changmin menatap dalam Yunho. Ada rasa ridu yang kembali hadir. Disaat ia baru saja menerima takdir Tuhan, ia malah dipertemukan kembali lagi dengan Yunho, Jung Yunho. Apa Tuhan sedang ingin mempermainkan dirinya? Ia sudah cukup lelah dengan ini semua. Tidak bisakah ia hidup dengan damai tanpa Keluarga Jung di sekelilingnya. Changmin hampir saja menangis jika tidak mendengar suara Yoochun yang tengah memanggilnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Yoochun cemas. Changmin hanya mengangguk lalu menjabat tangan Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!"

"Shim Changmin!"

Mereka berempat duduk lalu mulai berbincang-bincang. Jaejoong cukup terkesan melihat Changmin dan karirnya. Sebagai penulis yang baru lima tahun, itu adalah prestasi yang membanggakan karena Changmin sudah mampu bersaing dengan para seniornya. Bahkan yang Jaejoong dengar, pengunjung Picttoon semakin meningkat semenjak Changmin bergabung dengan perusahannya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari Jaejoong. Pikirannya melayang setiap kali matanya bertatapan dengan mata Yunho. Lima tahun mereka tidak bertemu dan mengapa pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama harus seperti ini. Apakah Tuhan memang akan mengabulkan do'anya. Ia menutup mata.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin membuka mata perlahan. Rasanya kepalanya begitu berat. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali hingga ia melihat wajah cemas Yoochun. Ia tersenyum lemah. Sudah berapa kali ia selalu saja berakhir di rumah sakit? Apakah waktunya memang tidak banyak lagi?

"Changmin-ah!" Yoochun menggenggam tangan kiri Changmin. Matanya bahkan memerah akibat menangis. Bocah di depannnya memang senang sekali membuatnya khawatir. Tiba-tiba pingsan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yoochun! Aku baik-baik saja!"

Air mata Yoochun perlahan mengalir. Sudah berapa kali Changmin selalu mengatakan akan hal itu. Selalu berkata seperti itu lalu masuk rumah sakit lagi.

"Apa aku harus melupakan semua? Aku tersiksa jika harus seperti ini."

"Changmin-ah!"

Sebelum Changmin melanjutkan kalimatnya, dokter datang lalu menanyakan keadaan Changmin. Ia mengambil map yang di bawa suster lalu memasang wajah seriusnya.

"Dari yang aku lihat, ada baiknya Changmin-ssi mulai menjalani perawatan."

"Tolong lakukan apapun demi Changmin, dokter!" ujar Yoochun sambil menggenggam tangan Changmin dengan erat.

"Jika aku tidak melakukannya, berapa lama waktu yang aku punya.."

"Changmin-ah!" bentak Yoochun. Ia tidak suka jika Changmin menyerah. Tujuh tahun Changmin bertahan, haruskah semua sia-sia.

"Hanya waktu yang akan menjawabnya Changmin-ssi."

Changmin menutup matanya. Air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab semuanya. Ya, hanya waktu.

"_Namaku Jung Yunho!"_

"_Ayo kita kencan!"_

"_Kita akan bertemu jam tujuh di menara jam. Tunggu aku Changmin-ah."_

"_Dia kehilangan ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan itu."_

"_Kumohon Changmin! Tinggalkan Yunho. Biarkan dia hidup tanpa kau. Aku ibunya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Yunho selama ini."_

Haruskah Changmin benar-benar membiarkan Yunho hidup tanpanya? Lima tahun ia bersembunyi dan hari ini ia dipertemukan kembali dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

To be Continue

.

Saya berterima kasih atas review-nya. Ada suatu hal yang mesti saya jelaskan disini menanggapi salah satu review. Saya memang menulis HoMin. Dan saya mencantumkan YunJae di summary bukan karena saya berniat membuat YJS seperti anda agar membaca ff ini. Seharusnya anda juga tahu jika pair yang diletakkan diurutan kedua adalah sligh atau selingan. Jadi sebelum anda membuka ff ini, harusnya anda tahu jika pair utamanya adalah HoMin. Anda tidak perlu berkata seperti itu kepada saya. Saya minta maaf jika di prolog saya salah menulis Jaemin dan mungkin itu yang membuat anda berkata jika saya menggunakan Yunjae untuk membuat YJS seperti anda mau memberikan review. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Tanks to:

Shimlawliet,

Guest,

akiramia44,

ia Tania,

R,

afifah_kulkasnyachangmin,

FlowAraa23,

Chamiko,

DahsyatNyaff


	3. Chapter 2

_Ketika itu ia hanyalah pemuda 23 tahun yang suka menghabiskan waktunya untuk bersenang-senang di sela waktu luangnya. Ketika tidak ada jadwal kuliah, ia akan datang ke club malam untuk memuaskan hasrat mudanya. Jung Yunho bahkan mengabaikan perintah ayahnya agar segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan bergabung di perusahaan. Yunho berpikir jika ia tidak ingin dibebani urusan pekerjaan._

_Namun hari itu tidak seperti biasanya. Ayahnya mengancam akan membekukan seluruh fasilitasnya jika Yunho tidak segera menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Yunho menggerutu bahkan mengumpat di sepanjang jalan. Ia tidak terbiasa beraktivitas di hari libur. Namun karena ancaman itu, Yunho mau menemani sepupunya untuk melihat sekolah milik ayahnya._

_Sebetulnya, jika ia mau Yunho bahkan bisa lebih hebat dari pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depannya_

_Namun ia bukanlah Kim Junsu yang terlalu serius dalam menjalani hidup. Ia bukan Kim Junsu yang selalu menuruti segala perintah orang tuanya demi bisnis. Lihatlah, ia bukan Kim Junsu yang telah sukses sebagai pengacara dalam satu tahun. Ia adalah Jung Yunho yang bersemboyan, masa bodoh dengan perusahaan._

_Yunho berhenti berjalan ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang tengah bernyanyi. Mata musangnya beralih ke sosok yang tengah memainkan gitar di pelukannya. Itu adalah pertama kali ia melihat Changmin._

_._

_._

_._

_DBSK Fanfiction_

_Present_

_November with Love © Ran Hime_

_DBSK © Their Own_

_Mimi Homin Vers © Chonzakajaejae_

_Hurt/Comfort, Drama_

_Homin, YunJae, Yoomin, Yoosu_

_M Rated_

_Yaoi, OOC, Typo, etc._

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2

.

Yoochun menatap wajah pucat Changmin. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan demi penjelasan yang Changmin ucapkan. Dia kah Jung Yunho yang telah membuat Changmin menangis lima tahun yang lalu. Dia kah Jung Yunho yang telah meninggalkan pemuda yang ia cintai?

"Alasan mengapa aku tidak bisa menerimamu adalah dia," ujar Changmin lirih. Matanya masih fokus ke jendela yang memperlihatkan sebatang pohon dengan dedaunan hijau, "egois jika aku menerimamu sementara aku tidak dapat melupakan Yunho hyung."

Yoochun masih terdiam. Ia semakin dalam menatap Changmin. Ia tahu Changmin tengah merahasiakan sesuatu tentang Yunho. Ia tahu Changmin tidaklah menceritakan semua hal tentang Yunho kepada dirinya.

"Jika orang yang kau maksud adalah pria kemarin, lalu kenapa kalian seolah tidak saling mengenal?" Yoochun meraih tangan Changmin.

"Aku tidak akan memaksa dia untuk bersikap seolah kami saling mengenal," Changmin menoleh, menatap wajah sedih Yoochun, " ia tidak membenciku karena kecelakaan hari itu saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak banyak berharap ketika aku tahu Yunho hyung selamat dari kecelakaan itu.

Yoochun membiarkan Changmin menarik tangannya. Ia tidak akan memaksa Changmin untuk mengatakan segalanya tentang masa lalunya bersama Yunho. Ia bisa mencari tahu sendiri tentang kecelakaan itu.

Yoochun membantu Changmin untuk kembali beristirahat. Ia menyelimuti tubuh kurus Changmin. Sedikit tersenyum sebelum ia kembali ke kantor dan meninggalkan Changmin.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

_Yunho memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang sibuk membetulkan rantai sepedanya. Ia tersenyum memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik pemuda itu. Hari itu adalah hari kedua ia melihat pemuda yang bersekolah di Yayasan milik keluarganya. Yang ia ketahui dari data siswa, pemuda itu bernama Shim Changmin. Siswa pandai yang mampu mempertahankan beasiswanya selama hampir 3 tahun._

_Yunho tersenyum sembari berjalan mendekati Changmin. Pemuda itu yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia selalu datang ke Sekolah Shinki setiap hari minggu. Dari informasi yang ia dapatkan dari penjaga sekolah, Changmin memang selalu menghabiskan setengah hari minggu di ruang seni untuk menyelesaikan lukisannya._

_"Butuh bantuan?" seru Yunho sembari tersenyum._

_Changmin mendongak, menatap wajah Yunho dengan datar._

_"Yunho!" seru Yunho sembari mengulurkan tangannya, "namaku Jung Yunho!" lanjutnya sembari tersenyum._

_Dengan ragu Changmin membalas uluran tangan Yunho, "Shim Changmin!"_

_._

Setelah pertemuan hari itu di restoran, Yunho sering kali memimpikan hal-hal bersama Changmin. Bahkan ketika ia terdiam dalam lamunan, sekelibat wajah Changmin datang. Hanya rasa sakit yang dirasakan di kepalanya, setiap kali ia sedikit mengingat hal itu.

Yunho mengambil ponselnya di meja kerjanya. Ia tidak mungkin mencari tahu sendirian tentang Changmin. Dan sepupunya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membantunya.

"Junsu-ya!" seru Yunho ketika orang di seberang telepon sana menjawab.

_"Ada apa Yunho hyung?"_

"Bisakah kau menolongku? Aku butuh bantuanmu."

_"Katakan saja."_

"Shim Chamgmin!" seru Yunho sembari menjeda kalimatnya. Ia terdiam sebentar, "bisakah kau membantuku mencari informasi tentangnya? Ia bekerja di tempat Jaejoong."

"Tentu saja!" seru Junsu setelah lama terdiam menimang permintaan sepupunya.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Ini sudah hari kelima Changmin tidak masuk kerja, dan selama itu pula Jaejoong belum lagi melihat Changmin. Sejujurnya, ia ingin menjenguk salah satu pegawainya itu, namun sesuatu yang ia temukan di meja kerja Changmin membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk menemui Changmin.

Jaejoong menatap selembar photo di tangannya. Di sana, di lembar photo itu nampak Changmin ketika masih SMA tengah tertawa bersama pemuda yang mirip tunangannya, Jung Yunho. Ia tidak mau berprasangka buruk, namun ponsel usang milik Changmin yang ia temukan di meja kerja Changmin pun menjelaskan siapa pemuda itu.

Walau statusnya kini sebagai tunangan Yunho, jujur saja Jaejoong tidak banyak tahu tentang masa lalu pria itu, kecuali mereka pernah kuliah di tempat yang sama.

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang ketika ia tidak dapat menerka hubungan Changmin dengan tunangannya. Jaejoong menaruh photo tersebut lalu berjalan ke arah jendela ruang kerjanya. Dari tempatnya ia memperhatikan jalanan di bawah sana. Nampak kendaraan yang terjebak macet.

Jaejoong memegang kepalanya ketika tiba-tiba rasa sakit kembali menyerang kepalanya. Selalu saja seperti itu ketika ia melihat keramaian kendaraan. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Ada apa dengan masa lalunya? Mengapa tidak ada yang ia ingat sedikitpun tentang semua hal kecuali ketika ia baru terbangun setelah mengalami kecelakaan bersama Yunho.

Jaejoong meraih ponselnya di saku celananya. Dengan ragu ia menekan nomor telpon Yunho dan menunggu tunangannya itu mengangkat panggilan darinya.

"Yun!" serunya lirih. Mendengar suara Yunho, tiba-tiba dadanya sesak.

_"Boo ... Kau baik-baik saja?"_ seru Yunho dari seberang ketika tidak ada lagi terdengar suara Jaejoong.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum walau Yunho tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya, "kau sudah makan siang?"

_"Ya ... Aku baru saja makan siang bersama klien."_

"Yun..." Jaejoong kembali terdiam, nampak keraguan ketika ia ingin bertanya tentang Changmin, "aku merindukanmu, cepat pulang!" ucapnya urung menanyakan tentang Changmin.

Jaejoong mematikan telponnya dan kembali menatap jalanan di bawah sana.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Changmin menatap pemandangan kota seoul lewat atap rumah sakit. Pertemuannya dengan Yunho lima hari yang lalu membuatnya kian berharap akan segera meninggalkan dunia. Ia tidak berharap akan merepotkan Yoochun lebih dari ini. 7 tahun pria itu menemani dirinya, namun hanya kekecewaan yang bisa Changmin berikan.

"_Dia kehilangan ingatannya semenjak kecelakaan itu."_

"_Kumohon Changmin! Tinggalkan Yunho. Biarkan dia hidup tanpa kau. Aku ibunya! Sudah cukup aku kehilangan Yunho selama ini."_

Kalimat dari nyonya Kim kembali ternginang. Sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah bermaksud membuat Yunho menjadi anak pembangkang seperti yang ibu Yunho katakan. Ia tidak bermaksud membuat Yunho terus bersama dirinya. Namun perasaan tidak mampu berbohong dan Changmin juga menyayangi Yunho.

Changmin mengeratkan jas musim dinginnya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan atap rumah sakit. Sekali saja biarkan ia mengenang hari-hari indah bersama Yunho. Biarkan ia melihat kenangannya bersama Yunho lima tahun yang lalu sebelum ia tidak akan mampu lagi mengingat semua.

Bukankah keinginannya cukup sederhana? Ia tidak akan memaksa keadaan agat membuat Yunho mengingat dirinya. Yunho hyung-nya sudah bahagia. Yunho hyung-nya sudah hidup lebih baik dengan pengusaha sukses. Lalu apa yang tersisa untuk dirinya? Tidak ada! Kecuali sisa waktu untuknya bertahan.

.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

.

Yoochun berlari dari ruangan inap Changmin. Ia begitu kalut ketika tidak menemukan Changmin dimanapun. Ia tidak menyangka Changmin akan kabur lagi seperti dulu. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang apa yang dilakukan Changmin. Kenapa pemuda itu tidak henti membuatnya cemas. Mendengar penyakitnya kambuh lagi dan sudah sebegitu parahnya saja, ia benar-benar syok. Apalagi mengetahui jika Changmin tidak berniat melakukan perawatan.

Yoochun terengah-engah disela larinya. Ia memutari halaman rumah sakit dan memfokuskan pandangannya mencari Changmin. Dadanya terasa sesak bahkan matanya mulai terasa panas. Apakah sebegitu putus asanya Changmin hingga benar-benar tak berharap untuk sembuh bahkan hidup. Sebegitu besarkah cintanya kepada Yunho hingga ia tidak mampu menggantikan posisi Yunho?

"CHANGMIN AH ... KUMOHON KEMBALILAH!"

Yoochun terjatuh terduduk di tengah halaman rumah sakit. Sesakit itukah hati Changmin ketika ia harus kehilangan Yunho dulu? Yoochun meremas dadanya sambil meneteskan air matanya.

.

.

.

To be Continue...

.

.

Hai, maaf sebelumnya agak mengecewakan. Ini bukan Ran, ini temannya. Karena suatu alasan, Ran memintaku untuk meng-update ff nya. Jadi maaf kalo tidak ada balasan Review sampai Ran bisa kembali meng-update ff nya.

Terima kasih atas respon yang kalian berikan.

Sigh

Yuno ardiansyah


End file.
